


fetch my heart and i shall scream the joy that lies beneath my fangs

by Cheesecloth



Series: 10 Days of Femslash [10]
Category: The Meg (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Short & Sweet, Vampire!Jaxx Herd, Werewolf!Suyin Zhang, they're wives!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: not related to the actual fic, but how many times can you rewatch a movie during quarantine?
Relationships: Jaxx Herd/Suyin Zhang
Series: 10 Days of Femslash [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	fetch my heart and i shall scream the joy that lies beneath my fangs

**Author's Note:**

> i love them and i love the meg and i can't believe I haven't written more

The warmth of her wife's fur is always beyond phenomenal. 

Jaxx can never really deny Suyin of anything. It's even worse when her wife shifts with a small growl and bares her teeth playfully at her. 

It never fails to quicken her dead heart. 

"Are we out of milk?" Her fluffy wife asks. 

"You know I don't drink that stuff," Jaxx teases. She widens her mouth so her vampiric fangs glisten dangerously in the low light of their home. 

Suyin merely raises an eyebrow. Her expression shows clearly on her wolfish face. Jaxx has an urge to snuggle into her. 

"I know what you do with milk," Suyin gasps out a laugh. It's rougher now that she's more wolf, and it's endearing. 

Jaxx shifts guiltily. 

"Our leatherleaf fern looked like he needed some more calcium." Jaxx murmured. She raised her biceps and flexed weakly, struggling not to laugh. "Strong bones..." 

Suyin and Jaxx stare at one another. 

And then Suyin leaps. Her claws are careful not to scratch while she tickles the vampire relentlessly. Her voice wavers in disbelieving amusement. 

"Plants don't need milk, Jaxx!" She's wheezing now, and Jaxx feels redeemed. 

Her eyes flash red, and she uses her vampire strength to twist away and lay atop the werewolf so she can return the tickles in full. 

"Revenge!" She shrieks. 

Suyin is trying to twitch away, but she's just about doubled over in laughter. 

"It should be me getting revenge, bèndàn!" 

Jaxx yelps at the sudden furry clawed hands lifting her up with unstrained ease. 

Suyin carries her to their new couch and dumps her unceremoniously. She then attacks her with quick chaste kisses all over her face and the arms Jaxx uses to try to cover her face. 

Her stomach hurts from laughing. She's being smothered to her second death with revenge kisses! Instead of pushing her dear wife away to get some air, she pulls her closer. She doesn't really need air anyway. 

They both relax and the world feels calm. Suyin is still grinning, so Jaxx leans close to kiss her. 

"I'll get more milk, xīngān," Jaxx promises. 

Suyin nuzzles her snout into Jaxx's shoulder. "Later. Meiying keeps texting me to watch some movie on netflix." 

Jaxx settles into the couch smugly, feeling Suyin burrow into her side so that they're watching the screen come to life and open to netflix. 

"Let's watch that movie then. It'll be a great conversational starter when we meet her Saturday for lunch." 

"Mm," Suyin hums, thoughtful. The remote is in her paw, and Jaxx holds back tears and nearly whispers 'toe beans' reverently. It's all Meiying's fault. She kept showing her cat videos and now Suyin has to forcefully stop herself from cooing. 

Instead, she lets herself melt like butter into Suyin's side. The pleasant warmth of her makes Jaxx's cool skin tingle slightly. 

"What movie is it, anyway?" 

"I don't know," Suyin frowns at the screen. "Something called the 'bee' movie?" 

**Author's Note:**

> "bèndàn" means "dumb egg" and is a chinese term of endearment. 笨蛋
> 
> "xīngān" sort of translates to "precious one", though literally translates to "heart and liver", and is a very strong term of endearment. 心肝


End file.
